Differing Tastes
by ashestoashesanddusttodust
Summary: A living person catching Ruben's interest doesn't happen too often, and it's a shame that he's going to have to let this one go. It's rather obvious he's taken. Ruvik x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Differing Tastes  
><strong>

**A Word**: I don't know. I started off with one idea and this totally AU idea came out of nowhere. Here be socially inept but mostly functional according to the rules of society Ruben. [No fire] Reading a situation totally wrong.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It'd been the younger man who caught Ruben's eye first. The cop had stood out among the teeming mess of a crowd that had gathered to become voyeurs to a tragedy. Another body to bag up as another weak willed man succumbed to the pressures of medical school or family.

Suicides always seemed to kick up around the end of the year, and he's not surprised in the least by it.

He stops to join the crowd of students pretending to be solemn to cover their morbid curiosity only because his boss mandated report requires it. The Dean has got it into his head that a faculty driven research paper into the increase of suicide attempts is exactly what the school needs to reduce the number of such incidents. Why is beyond Ruben but he suspects, as always, that Marcello is behind Valerio bending the older man's ear for his own benefit.

"Please," the even tone is the first thing that Ruben really hears after assessing what little of the scene he can see that the cops aren't covering up to the best of their abilities. He follows the voice to a well dressed man who looks to be a good deal more than just the average police officers working behind him. He's got two gloved hands out in a commanding -if useless- gesture as he evenly addresses the students who are not listening to him in the slightest. "There's _nothing_ to see here. I'm going to need you all to leave, and let us-"

His words go right over the gawping heads of people subtly jostling for a look at the body. Much to the officer's obvious annoyance. A faint line creases his forehead and Ruben appreciates what the emotion does for his face. The man's attractive enough as it is, and he wears irritation exceedingly well.

From his well kept hair to the tips of his polished shoes he's _exactly_ the type of man that Ruben likes to take apart. A pretty little face with composed personality. Piece by piece over the course of a night, or a few days if he's lucky. Ruben likes seeing how far he has to go, what he has to do to destroy that composure and have the normally controlled men _begging_ him for more.

It's intriguing enough that Ruben steps close to the line of tape sectioning the area off and raises his own voice. He cuts through the low drone of muttering easily with years of practice of bringing lecture halls of unruly students to order, "The first round of final exams starts in less than twelve hours. I'm sure most of you have better things to do than to ignore orders from a police officer."

A good portion of the crowd startles and runs for it just from the sound of his voice alone. Students who know him well enough to understand the silent threat to their grades and work load under his words, and the fact that Ruben isn't one to make it idly. There's a confused second as others have to actually look to see his face before deciding they do in fact have better things to do. Elsewhere.

It's a significant decrease in numbers as people who haven't had the pleasure of taking one of his classes decide to follow the majority of people trickling away. There's a few stubborn hanger-ons, and Ruben makes note of them to deal with later.

The irritation has increased on the officer's face when Ruben turns back to him, but it's not actually aimed at him as the man adjusts his glasses with an almost inaudible huff. "Thank you-"

"Doctor Ruben Victoriano," Ruben offers in the silence that follows. He smiles charmingly and holds out a hand. "Professor to most of those sight seers."

"I see," the man's sharp eyes rake down Ruben in one glance that's pure assessment and not quite the kind Ruben would welcome. He takes his hand with a firm grip that doesn't linger. Professional, entirely professional. "I'm Detective Joseph Oda. If I were to show you an ID would you be able to answer a few questions for me?"

Work takes priority for Joseph Oda. Understandable, Ruben admires that trait in people more often than not, and now might not be the best time to be thinking about sex. Most people find it off putting given the fact that there is a dead body not ten feet away. At least according to Laura who has an admitably better grasp on social cues than Ruben himself does.

"I would," Ruben responds and allows himself to glance at the cordoned off area for the first time. A copse of trees that has been been used before. Not even a year ago in fact and that is actually something that is probably relevant. "I may have an idea already."

"Really," the detective pauses in the act of opening a small notebook to give him an interested look. "And what would you have an idea about Doctor Victoriano?"

"Perhaps nothing," Ruben smiles as the avoidance gets him a frown. "The Dean of the school has given me the task of collecting data for a report on suicidal incidents in the school. Attempted and, well... May I see that ID, just to be sure before I say anything?"

"There's that high a number of suicides here?" Joseph asks as he pulls out a clear bag from the back of his notebook. A school ID that he hands over carefully, eyes trained on Ruben's face intently.

"This is a medical school, only dental school has a higher rate of death," oddly enough with art schools coming in third. Ruben takes the card and isn't surprised in the least at the face that smiles up at him from the picture. "I thought so."

"Any information you can give us would be greatly appreciated," Joseph prompts, a pen poised over the paper that's angled away from Ruben's gaze. He's attentive and honestly interested in what Ruben has to say. He misses the irritation already, and he thinks about the incident reports he's been charged with to extract data from. It might be worth it to use those to get the officer away from the scene for a bit.

"Robert Pline," Ruben recites because nothing of what he has to say is anything that needs to be kept hidden. "He committed suicide in this area at the beginning of the semester. Hung himself because his lover had broken off a three year relationship with him," Ruben returns the ID to the officer and nods at it. "Daniel Smith here was afraid of coming out to his family from what I understand and Robert had not been satisfied with that. He issued an ultimatum before classes started and was not pleased with the result. I suppose Daniel felt guilty over it. I can't really say, he didn't have any lectures with me this semester."

A sad story, Ruben supposes going by the way Joseph is frowning, but really it's all just a-

"What a fucking waste," the sudden sharp scent of tobacco comes with the rough growl of Ruben's own thoughts. He turns his head enough to eye the man he didn't notice was coming up behind him. He's dressed in a suit with a tie and vest, but somehow still manages to look disheveled despite it all looking clean. The obvious straps of a gun holster under the crisp folds of his coat place him as another officer as he grinds out the ember of a spent cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. Light brown eyes do a quick assessment of Ruben as the detective moves to stand between them. "It's always the stupid shit that people kill themselves over."

"Sebastian!" Joseph snaps, sharp and the irritation is back again. Tempered with exasperation and a familiarity that goes along all too well with the name of the other officer. "It's not stupid to the person suffering through this. For him it was inescapable."

"And rather stupid," Ruben puts in just to see that irritation get turned on him. The detective next to him, Sebastian, barks out a sharp laugh. Ruben frowns as a heavy arm finds its way around his shoulder without his consent and he gets pulled into the warm side of the man.

"Stupid is stupid," Sebastian agrees and reaches out with his other hand to flick at Joseph's notebook. Getting a heated glare for his actions before he turns to look down at Ruben with a smile. Ruben's never actually seen a grin that fit the phrase 'shit eating' so well before. "Hey, doc, don't suppose you have anything about Pline that we can get a copy of, do you?"

Ruben frowns as the man subtly starts to lean his weight on him. Pushing him away from the yellow tape and Joseph.

"I do, yes," Ruvik reaches up and pinches at a nerve hidden in the fleshy part of the human hand. Right between the forefinger and thumb. The officer hisses out a curse and Ruben uses the opportunity to duck out from under the arm. The older detective is still grinning when he puts some breathing space between them. "You should have a great deal more information than I do though."

"Yes," Joseph says readily. Eyes narrowed on Sebastian and looking moments away from a strange sort of violence. "I can-"

"_We_ can use all the assistance we can get," Sebastian interrupts smoothly. He grins when Joseph shoots him an annoyed glare. "You just might have something that never made it into the reports, doc."

Joseph's eyes are rolling and Ruben's interest is cooling fast. The longer he spends in the two detectives' company to more he finds _himself_ getting annoyed by the easy back and forth he sees between the two men. An easy going relationship that just might be more than that of colleagues or friends given the way the older man is edging pointedly between Ruben and Joseph. A nonverbal back off message.

His ability to read social cues like that is usually lacking, and he's learned to back off fast when he does finally see the signs. It's never worth it having to fight through emotional entanglements for a single night. No matter how nicely he thinks Joseph would look on his knees.

"It will take me some time to have the information copied," Ruben takes another large step back and gives a polite smile to them both this time. Small and constrained like he'd always been told to smile growing up. "What email should I send it too?"

"A hard copy would be best if it's not too much trouble," Joseph says with a wry shrug. "It's easier to deal with physical copies in cases, you know?"

"Not really," digital copies are his preferred method whenever possible. It cuts down on unnecessary interactions, and the kind of human error that's enough to drive Ruben insane. "I won't be able to get you anything sooner than tomorrow that way though."

"Tomorrow works," Joseph says after looking at the other man. "Do you have a preferred time? You mentioned finals will be starting."

"I have a TA," Ruben says and finds one of his cards in the briefcase he's carrying. It has his office number and location on it which will be the next inevitable questions. He holds it out and isn't surprised when it gets snatched out of the air by Sebastian before Ruben can even make a move towards Joseph. "Honestly, he will know my own schedule better than I."

And will also be perfectly capable of dealing with the detectives himself which might just be the best option right now.

"If that's all?" Ruben takes another few steps back without waiting for an answer. He nods at them both and smiles again before turning to continue his trek out to his car. "Good day, detectives."

.

.

"I know you've at least _heard_ the word 'subtle' before," Joseph starts because he loves to bitch Sebastian out any chance he's given, and this chance, Sebastian will admit, has been served up on a silver platter. "In fact, I've seen you be downright diabolical about it a time or two."

"Shut it, Joseph," Sebastian says but he knows his grin doesn't make it as angry sounding as he means it. "Jesus, you saw him. I can't help going a little off track for attractive spitfires like that."

"You've managed before," Joseph moves as the coroner comes trudging by them. A formality really but they've been surprised before.

"You know you still owe me for that date with Kidman..." Sebastian trails off suggestively and gets a groan out of his partner for it.

"One," Joseph adjusts his glasses again. The frames are too big for his face but he refuses to get new ones. "That was not a 'date'. That was you locking us in the armory for a day and threatening not to let us out."

"It worked didn't it?"

"_Two_," Joseph continues as if Sebastian said nothing. "I have no intention of watch you make an even bigger idiot out of yourself than usual. So I was already planning on letting you pick up that info on your own."

"You are the best partner ever," Sebastian declares seriously. Joseph shakes his head in mock disgust that doesn't fool Sebastian one bit. There's a crooked slant to his mouth from a withheld pleased smile. "Much better than that cockblock, Braun."

Dodging the sharp elbow is really second nature by now to Sebastian.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Differing Tastes  
><strong>

**A Word**: And I'm realizing with this AU I can write Laura. I am no longer guilty about anything at all that I write here now.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ruben forgets about the detectives after ordering the needed copies with his TA who has changed his hair color yet again. How the boy thinks he can get a steady job anywhere in the medical field with chameleon hair is beyond Ruben. The exams he proctors are low level, basic courses. The rooms he enters are still filled with that special scent of dread, stress, and students who've studied so much they've forgotten how to properly use a shower.

It's always a special kind of torture that's fascinating to watch. Over the years Ruben's been able to identify six common kinds of coping behavior that only seems to exist the last few weeks of each semester. If it didn't involve following students back to whatever hole they call home, Ruben would have written a few papers about it already.

He's finished with the last test of the day and takes a well deserved break in his office. Immersing himself in his research and drafting up a series of sham research proposals to get shot down mercilessly by Marcelo hard enough that his true proposal will squeak by with more pity than anything else. It's a delicate balance that he has down to a precise formula by now.

"'scuse me," the words come with a sharp rap on the side of the open office door that pulls Ruben out of some vague thoughts of wondering if he can fly a proposal to study how Marcelo's spine can bend so naturally to allow his head to fit up his ass. He looks away from his computer and the half written proposal to find the rougher detective lurking in the door.

"Detective," Ruben drawls out slowly and looks back at his screen for the time. It tends to fly when Ruben's immersed in the necessary bullshit to continue his research. He's not surprised to see how many hours have passed or note that the desk his TA uses is empty. What he is surprised at is the detective's presence in the school. "I'm fairly sure the doors are locked at this hour."

"I'm a cop," Sebastian offers like that's an answer. He hooks the chair from the spare desk and pulls it up to sit in front of Ruben. "It's about time for you to leave anyway isn't it?"

Beyond time actually. "I stay late when needed. Did my TA not take care of the papers you needed?"

No. Ruben can see that now because there's a packet of paper ready in the tray on the other desk. The familiar scrawl of Valerio's notation on the cover sheet enough for Ruben to identify it.

"Busy day," Sebastian, Ruben dredges the name up, says with a grin. "I tried coming in earlier but something always seems to come up when I have other shit to do. Bobby said you tended to stay late though."

Bobby? Ruben frowns a moment before remembering that is in fact his TA's name. He normally doesn't bother himself with anything beyond hey-you with them. They don't tend to last long enough around him to make the effort worth it.

"I see," Ruben doesn't really and takes the time to log off and shut down his computer before unhooking the external hard drive he stores everything in. He puts it away in his briefcase before standing up. One stolen project has been more than enough to make him paranoid about his data. "This should have everything you need to- Detective?"

Ruben turns back with the report to find the man leaning over his desk and looking intently at the small framed photo next to his screen. The one he only keeps there because Laura likes to drop in at random and will take it upon herself to leave far more embarrassing photographs out if that one isn't there. It's a picture of them both the day Ruben turned eighteen and they were both legally free of their parents.

"Huh," Sebastian says and his face is a little strange when he straightens up. His voice is very even though. "Girlfriend?"

"Sister," Ruben says and narrows his eyes at the man. He holds the report out and places himself between the rest of his things and the man. "Have a good night, detective."

"Thanks, I will," he takes the report with a lopsided grin. Snapping the paper he leaves with more cheer than Ruben thinks anyone should have for such a simple chore.

Ruben watches him leave before looking over his desk suspiciously. Nothing looks disturbed aside from a stapler near the edge. Nothing really important is visible immediately and there wasn't enough time for the cop to dig deeper. The picture seems to have been his sole objective. The question as to Ruben's relationship with his sister pressing enough to get a reaction out of him.

It makes no sense though. The detective had seemed _happy_ when Ruben answered, and from his behavior the other day it would make sense that he would be happier if Ruben had said she was a lover and not his sister.

He's putting too much thought into a brief interaction. Ruben snorts and dismisses it all from his mind. His part in interacting with the police is done now, and his role in the entire affair will be over once he adds the data of this event to his growing paper. Then he can move on to something more relevant hopefully.

Ruben continues to pack up and lock down. His train of thought has been interrupted and he's as likely to pick it back up at home as he is in the office. The difference is he will be far more comfortable at his apartment than in the office he isn't due back into until noon.

The halls are still lit, but silent. Even the night crew of janitors and repairmen absent from this building as Ruben lets himself out through the door closest to the faculty parking lot. The night is crisp and cold, and scented with the smell of smoke.

"Not too bad for December," Sebastian flicks his butt into a potted plant that's used by nearly everyone despite the school having a strict no smoking policy in place. "Used to be everything would be covered in layers of snow by now. Can't say I don't mind the snow not lasting as long anymore."

Ruben frowns and pulls the soft ends of his scarf up higher because it's still awfully cold. "I suppose."

He steps away from the door and is dismayed when Sebastian falls into step with him. He wonders if this is some sort of game. A cop game, and that there's something more about Smith than he'd thought. He's ready to believe it when he sees the only other car in the lot is right next to his. A nondescript car that seems to scream 'official use only'. Ruben ignores it and his shadow as he heads straight for his car. Unlocking it with a press of the keyfob in his hand, but a hand on his arm stops him from opening the driver's door.

The detective backs off when he knows he's got Ruben's attention. He smiles and it looks like it's supposed to be a charming smile. "What's your opinion on Italian food?"

"Why?" Ruben asks and doesn't bother hiding any of his suspicion at all. He's coming to the conclusion that he's read things wrong again somehow, somewhere, and that he's going to need to throw out all of his suppositions to start over again.

"Well, it'd kinda suck if I asked you out to dinner and it turned out you hated cannoli or something," Sebastian says and his charming grin turns playful. "Since the best place I know to impress you is an Italian place down on Lewen."

Ruben actually knows the place he's talking about, and it is a good place to eat at. Laura loves the cannoli there actually and forces him to treat her there once a month. That information is irrelevant though as he rips away everything he's thought was happening and replaces it with the fact that he's being asked out.

It doesn't make sense or compute with anything he's observed, but it's clear he's misconstrued things. It's best for him to start with the solid facts now and work his way out to the why and how. Two things that Ruben finds he surprisingly wants to learn now.

"I know the place," Ruben reaches for the door again and isn't stopped from opening it and carefully placing his briefcase between the two front seats. He slides into the driver's sear and looks up at Sebastian before closing the door. "If you're offering to pay I wouldn't say no to meeting you there for a good dinner."

Sebastian's smile grows into a grin that's all pleased as Ruben shuts the door and pulls away.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Differing Tastes  
><strong>

**A Word**: Ibid.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebastian -"Castellanos, and stop calling me detective or officer, I'm off duty now."- is not the type of guy that Ruben prefers to take to bed.

Ruben's preferred type are pretty and slim. Easy going men with enough control to make cracking them apart fun. Men full of themselves on their good looks who will stick around a few hours and then take off without looking back. Easy and forgettable men who won't care if Ruben never calls them or says their name. That's his preferred type but it's not the totality of what he looks for to take to bed or the nearest flat surface.

What Ruben looks for in a fuck ultimately boils down to willingness -to both have sex _and_ do it the way Ruben wants- and good enough looks that Ruben doesn't have to close his eyes to make orgasm easier.

Sebastian has one of those qualities down nicely enough. He's attractive enough that looking at him isn't a hardship, but it's more handsome than pretty. Relying on the roughness of his looks and the size of his body -impressively more muscled than Ruben had thought once he took off that ever present coat- than in any aesthetically pleasing feature. There's scars on his face and hands from a physically active and dangerous life, but the deep lines on his face ease as he relaxes in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

His hands are broad and sure as he flips the menu open for a brief moment before placing his order with the waiter. Ruben finds himself reflecting on his fingers and wondering how they might feel against his skin. Ruben gives his own order easily after catching himself watching those hands a bit more than he should. _Ideas_ already unfolding in his mind.

So, yes, Ruben finds Sebastian attractive enough to fuck, and Sebastian seems very willing to take him up if the offer gets extended. Two thirds of what Ruben looks for are already certain. The one factor that's going to determine the outcome of the night still needs to be determined though.

Finding out exactly _how_ willing the man is.

"I've been told that picking up people so close to a dead body is considered morbid," Ruben starts with their first meeting. Looking to dissect it a bit more and look at their interactions with a different light. "I was under the impression you genuinely needed that report."

"I'm a working man with very little free time," Sebastian says as he takes a bread stick and breaks it up into smaller pieces absently. Not eating any of it until the whole thing is broken up. "If I waited for proper times I'd never get out at all. Besides, I'm a homicide detective. Morbid comes with the territory and loses a lot of meaning with me."

"I was also under the impression you were involved with the other detective," Ruben slides the observation in and is rewarded with a loud laugh that ends as a bit of the bread makes its way to the wrong area.

Sebastian pushes away from the table and coughs loud enough to draw stares. A waiter starts to come over with a worried look and Ruben waves him off. Waiting patiently for Sebastian to get his breathing back under control. He's not choking and interference from others is not needed and can only make it worse after all.

"No," Sebastian grits out once he's calmed and taken a few drinks from the water left to them. His voice is gravelly from the effort and Ruben revises his opinion from 'attractive enough' to 'attractive period'. "Why does everyone think cops and their partners are hooking up?"

"Statistically speaking," Ruben offers because he has the numbers. Not published or official, but number from a life time of observing. "People who work closely together are extremely likely to form relationships."

"Ah, hell, guess I can't really argue that," Sebastian reaches one arm back to rub the back of his neck. "Joseph's dating a rookie we mentored. Spent too much time with her I guess."

"It happens," frequently and all too often among his colleagues. Never mind the student body. "Are those papers even useful at all, or were they just an excuse?"

"Both, I like to multitask," Sebastian says and leans back as their steaming plates are brought out. "I didn't look through all of it, but I did see a point or two that weren't in the reports filed with the precinct. Smith wasn't the only one with family that didn't approve."

Understandable. Record checks on both young men paint them as seemingly coming from wealthy back grounds. They had no grants or student aid on file, and their tuition was paid promptly each semester. Despite what popular opinion is on the wealthy Ruben's yet to find a family with that background that is totally supportive of lifestyles still considered 'deviant' by a good number of people.

"I wouldn't think that you'd need to put so much effort into two incidents of suicide," Ruben's rarely dealt with the police before on any of the other incidents. Usually once it's been declared a suicide they leave the family and school alone to clean up the mess.

"Hasn't been called yet, and procedure requires us to be thorough," Sebastian shrugs casually, light brown eyes flicking up to study him with that assessing gaze that Ruben's starting to recognize as cop suspicion. It's there and gone in seconds. "Enough with the depressing stuff though. I'm off duty and trying to impress you, not disturb you."

"I worked my way through school on a scholarship earned through working as an assistant in the morgue at a mental institution," Ruben says in his blandest voice and smirks when Sebastian's eyes widen just a fraction with unease. "Some people would say I was born disturbed for doing that. I doubt you have anything to say that could actually bother me."

"Really?" Sebastian hums thoughtfully and then points a loaded fork at him in a vaguely challenging manner. "You know what? I'll bet you anything I can."

"Anything is a dangerous promise, Sebastian," Ruben says as he considers it. He doesn't know how far the man is willing to go, but a lost bet is almost as good as certainty. A rough man like Sebastian surely has a lot rolled up in his pride. Enough to not back down from a bet. "But I'll take it."

A slow smile spreads across Sebastian's face and he reaches out over the table. Ignoring the inconveniently placed candle to take hold of Ruben's free hand. A rough thumb runs gently over the back of it. "It's not dangerous if I mean it."

Really, Ruben would think that a police officer would know better. "I can assure you that's completely wrong."

"Did you know that when I first saw you my heart nearly stopped beating?" Sebastian says with a coy little smile that might be charming to some people but makes Ruben want to shift back and away from it.

"What are you-?" Ruben grips his fork tightly and stares hard at the man. Flirting like Ruben's never seen a man flirt with another man before. He looks like every other love sick fool Ruben's been forced to deal with in his life time.

"You're beautiful and perfect, Ruben," Sebastian continues airily. He leans up from his chair enough to lean over the table and brings Ruben's hand up at the same time. His lips brush against his fingers like the fluttering of moth wings as he stares intently at Ruben. "I can't imagine what my life would be like without having met you. I know it's a bit early but would you-"

"Stop that!" Ruben hisses and yanks his hand away from the clearly deranged man. His fork now shifted from an eating position to a more dangerous one. "What the hell is wro-!" His words stop, lodged in his throat as the coy smile on Sebastian's face melts into a broad, victorious grin, and realization hits Ruben hard and fast. "You son of a bitch."

"That's fairly accurate, yes," Sebastian sits back in his chair and _laughs_ at him. No sign of the rather sickening looks from just a few moments before left on his face. "Looks like I won though."

"And what is it that you think you've won, exactly?" Ruben manages to get out through a stiff jaw. Anger at the ease with which he was both read and played hot in his veins.

"I don't know," Sebastian says with frank honesty. He's not being charming or coy or flirtatious at all when he leans his weight on one elbow to look Ruben in the eyes. There's appreciation in there, but the only other thing Ruben sees is lust. A base and familiar feeling that Ruben's used to handling. "But I think you're going to tell me _exactly_ what I can and cannot have for the rest of the night."

It's like having ice dumped into his veins followed by a different wave of heat. Something to cool the anger and reignite that interest that's been simmering since the initial offer of dinner. Fueled a little more by a need to get back at the man for that little trick.

Sebastian is not Ruben's usual type, but the way he waits patiently and willingly for Ruben's word makes him not really care at all. He's attractive, and, apparently, more than willing enough, and that's really all Ruben can ask for. Ruben smiles. His real smile, the one that makes everyone but Laura wary of him. Everyone but Laura and now Sebastian as he doesn't flinch or startle back from him at all. "Get the check then."

.

.


End file.
